As Long As I Am With You
by wereleopard
Summary: God and Lucifer decided that after the failed Armageddon that the angels and demons should work together. After 6,000 years, Crowley had to work with another angel, and it felt completely wrong. He only wanted to work with his Aziraphale, something had to change and quickly.


Title: As Long As I Am With You

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Good Omens (TV series)

Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley

Warning: After the series

Summary: God and Lucifer decided that after the failed Armageddon that the angels and demons should work together. After 6,000 years, Crowley had to work with another angel, and it felt completely wrong. He only wanted to work with his Aziraphale, something had to change and quickly. Slash.

A/N This is the first time I've written in this particular fandom. I fell in love with these characters when I watched the TV show and had to write a fic. I do have the book now and will read it.

XXXXX

Gabriel couldn't believe it when word came down that angels and demons had to pair up. It seemed God and Lucifer had 'talked' and after the failed apocalypse decided that teaming up was the best solution. Adam was an unknown they had seen them use his power after he supposedly became human. They had no idea what kind of strength he had. The angels and demons would try to outdo the other, so it would keep them busy with a little 'friendly' competition, well they hoped it would. He and Beelzebub had to figure out who to team up. So they created a 'common room' it was on the floor with the escalators. It was where they could mingle this would be the first time these two sides have mixed since the rebellion. There were only certain angels and demons that would be paired to start off with, but only one pair would go to Earth.

Beelzebub walked to stand next to Gabriel as they watched the two sides sit on separate sides of the room and threw wary glances.

"They will never trust each other." Gabriel's shook his head.

Just then the doors opened and in walked a smirking demon, which both Gabriel and Beelzebub hated. The deep red of his hair gleamed in the artificial light, unnaturally so. The resident dark glasses covered his serpent eyes. He looked around the room, and his gaze landed on the one supernatural entity he wanted to see.

Aziraphale.

He sauntered across the room and dropped smoothly onto the seat, and slouched down, his legs stretched out as he got comfortable.

"Working together officially."

"So it would seem." Aziraphale was sat upright, his legs pressed together, and his hands placed on his knees.

Sandalphon, Michael and Uriel stood off to one side and glared at the demon and angel that were to blame. Hastur and Dagon stood opposite their gazes full of seething hate at the same two individuals.

"Okay, we now need to pair people up. There's a sign on the wall with all the information." Gabriel called out he then turned and headed towards the escalator to go back up to his Head Office. He couldn't believe God had agreed to this. The world should've been destroyed, and the greater good should've come out on top, but now they had to work alongside these pathetic demons.

"What shall we do first?" Crowley asked he looked forward to spending time with his best friend.

"Oh, they haven't told you."

"Told me what?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"I won't be working with you. I'll be in my bookshop in case anyone needs 'advice'."

"So what will I be doing?"

"We will pair you with different angels, so they get experience on Earth."

"They want me to babysit the newbies?" The only angel he wanted to work with was the one sitting at his side.

"Well, you have been requested. It's because not only have you spent time with humans, but the only appearance you have that show you are different is your eyes." Aziraphale loved looking at them. His demon, uh his friend was supernaturally sexy, there was an aura that made him special. "Your hygiene is also a lot better than your fellow demons."

Gadreel walked over to the two and smiled at Crowley. "Hello, Aziraphale."

"Hello, Gadreel."

"Crowley, I will be partnered with you, and I thought we could get to know each other before we were sent for our first job."

"Why would I want to do that? "What was this angel up to?

"I thought you could show me how you tempt someone. I mean, you must be happy to someone like me as a partner. Being stuck with Aziraphale must have been hell." She chuckled at her own joke.

All the angels had heard about being on Earth and all that it entailed. Some like Gabriel didn't understand the fascination, except for the clothes. There were ones, like her wanted to try so many things out, especially now that the rules were slightly more relaxed

"Don't talk about him like that. I am not going to tempt you. Let's just get it over with." He wanted to reach out and touch Aziraphale, to punish all those who had mistreated him because he was different. Now was not the time to talk about these things. He stood and glared at Gadreel.

"How about we go and eat something?" She had never tried the food before and would be the first one in her little group to do so.

"No." With that, Crowley turned and walked away.

Gadreel eyes were riveted to his behind, she watched as his hips swayed. She was hypnotised at their movement. She licked her lips, be why wouldn't he try to tempt herm maybe he could be persuaded. Was there a chance to bring him back to God's side of things?

"Wait, I'm coming."'

"Oh, joy," Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale covered his mouth to hide his smile but called out. "Mind how you go." Just to see the look he received in return.

XXXXX

Aziraphale was in his bookshop and was just about to close up when the door opened and in walked Crowley.

"How was your day with Gadreel?"

"Just get the alcohol." He walked over to the sofa and dropped on it with none of his usual grace.

"Ah, that bad."

"Aziraphale."

"Yes, yes I am getting you a drink."

Crowley waited and grabbed the glass and drank it down quickly, and then waved it around for a refill. "Why me?"

"Was it really that bad? Ah, from the look you just gave me, I'll assume it was. Aren't we all the same?"

"No, you really aren't. I…" He wanted to tell Aziraphale how wonderful he was and that he was so much better than all of the others.

"You what?"

Crowley just stared at him for a moment longer, his gaze ran up and down the angel's body, then back to those usually happy and smiling eyes. It lasted just a moment longer and then he turned away. "Nothing."

Aziraphale wanted to push him, that look made him feel a little hot and desperately needed to know what was behind it. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not unless you want to get rid of all the angel's I'm forced to work with." He couldn't tell his best friend what he wanted, and it was him.

"I'm afraid not, but I can offer you another drink."

"That'll have to do."

"Everything will work out Crowley, you'll see." Aziraphale smiled brightly at him.

Just for a moment the demon truly believed him. Then knowing that he had to work with another angel hit him, harder than before, and he gulped his drink.

XXXXX

Crowley went back to his flat and lied on his bed. He loved to sleep, ever since that night that Aziraphale stayed his home felt a lot emptier without him there. Sleeping was one of those things he did to help pass the time.

XXXXX

Aziraphale stood by the shelves and carefully put the books away that had just arrived. It had been a month since he'd last scene, Crowley. Every time they arranged to meet something had come up. It had been a long time since they had spent this much time apart. They always met up for lunch or dinner. Sometimes they just stayed in the bookshop and drank. Ever since they thought Armageddon things had changed between them. How devastated Crowley sounded when he had thought he'd lost his best friend, him. Aziraphale was afraid to take the next step to see if there was something more. The doubts started to worm there way in. Would Crowley prefer to be around 'better' angels than him? Did he really prefer to work with the others? What was he going to do?

"We have to do something about this?" Crowley moaned as soon as he walked into the shop.

"About what?" He continued to shelve his precious items.

"What do you mean about what? About the fact that I am stuck with these angel's and I can't work with you?"

"Perhaps it is better you don't." Aziraphale's voice cracked slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Crowley stalked towards the other man, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"We're, I mean I think maybe–."

The demon couldn't hear any more of this. "Don't." He whispered before he moved so their bodies touched and then he kissed his beloved angel.

Aziraphale melted into that kiss; he had wanted Crowley so much. No one else, not human, angel or demon had made him feel like this. He clenched his hands at his sides, afraid that if he grabbed hold of the man kissing him, he would never want to let go.

Crowley took a step back, his face full of shock at what he had just done. He opened and closed his mouth, and for the first time, he didn't know what to say. The demon turned and quickly walked out of the room with none of his usual grace.

Aziraphale touched his lips, it felt like a dream. Did Crowley have feelings for him?

XXXXX

A month had past, and Crowley was about to do something drastic. None of these angels wanted to do any miracles or whatever they needed too. All they wanted was to sample earthly delights and him. What the hell was going on up there? The thing he hated the most was the fact that he never had the chance to visit Aziraphale. Ever since the kiss he was afraid that he'd lost his angel, Crowley hated to be out of touch with him, but everyone and everything seemed to conspire against him and since Aziraphale only had that damn landline in his shop; it was a nightmare to get hold of him. He didn't seem to be answering it much.

"A mobile that's what he needs." It wasn't the way he wanted to keep in contact, but it would be better than nothing. He had to do some about these 'partners. They crowded too close, and casually touched him, and he hated it. He remembered the few times Aziraphale touched him, it wasn't often, but it felt like home and love. The things he remembered most though were the looks. They'd always been a little coy, and flirty, but after the church and book incident, there was something more there. When they joined forces to stop the apocalypse, it took all of his will power not to pull his angel into his arms and kiss him. He'd kept that promise until that night at the bookshop, now everything seemed to fall apart. Crowley was the demon and the one that should tempt the heavenly beings, but it felt as if he were being seduced by dinners, chat's, soft smiles and sweetness. Aziraphale was everything he wanted, but could never have…or could he?

XXXXX

Gabriel had come down to earth and secretly watched his angel's interact with the demon. He wanted to call Crowley a liar, but he was telling the truth. The angels were more interested in that slimy demon than doing what they were sent to do. Something had to be done; he couldn't allow their side to look like slackers. What was he going to do? As soon as the Gadreel vanished, Crowley walked over to the archangel.

"See I–."

"Yes, I will have a talk with them–."

"No, I'm not working with any of them. The only angel I will work with is Aziraphale; it's him or no one."

"I don't think–."

"I don't care both sides have done everything to keep us apart. It's not going to work anymore." He thinks about when he kissed his angel, the one he desperately wanted. Crowley needed to talk to Aziraphale.

"You cannot order me about, do you honestly think I would allow the two of you to work together after what you did–."

"Gabriel." A male voice called out.

"What?" He snapped. "Metatron, what Can I do for you?"

"God has agreed that Aziraphale should be permanently assigned to the demon known as Crowley."

The smile lit up Crowley's face. You could see shades of the light that shone within him, that radiant light that was lost when he, well decent exactly fall but sauntered vaguely downwards.

"But he can't."

"Are you ignoring a command from God herself?" Metatron asked.

"No, of course not," Gabriel muttered.

"Well, I better find my partner and give him the good news." Crowley turned and sashayed his way over to his car.

Gabriel was about to explain why this was a bad idea, but when he turned, Metatron had vanished.

XXXXX

Aziraphale sat in the 'common room' and still did not understand what he would do about Crowley. Whenever he came here all, he heard from his fellow angels how they loved working 'closely' with Crowley. How the two of them had bonded. He'd lost track of how many had said it, but each time it made his chest ache and his heart get heavier. He was losing his best friend, his love. He finally accepted what his feelings were towards the other man

"Aziraphale, I was finally given back my flaming sword." Jophiel smiled as he spoke, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Aziraphale sighed, he was glad to be rid of the stupid thing. "Yes, well, I guess it's time that it was back in the original owner's hands."

"It is in safe hands now, considering you gave it to Adam and Eve, it then ended up in War's dangerous hands."

The more he thought about it, the more he believed that Crowley was right. God had planned this; that's why he hadn't been punished for that when it happened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Crowley announced, a smirk on his face indicating that was his intention.

"I'm just leaving demon."

"Oh, that is such a shame."

"Crowley, you can come and sit with me, uh us." Daniel offered he'd also been one of the angel's that had teamed up with this demon.

"I'm good thanks." He dropped into the seat next to his best friend.

"You really want to sit with him?"

Crowley slowly slipped off his sunglasses. His serpent eyes narrowed, his lips curled up into a snarl. "You'd better go."

As soon as Daniel walked off, Aziraphale turned to his companion.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Do a lot of angels treat you like that?"

"Many blame me for the great war, not happening."

"But you're okay?" He didn't like the fact that anyone mistreated his angel.

Aziraphale smiled brightly. "I'm fine, tip top, I'm–."

"Tickety-boo?" He added.

"Yes, tickety-boo. I'm glad to see others get to know you."

"What?"

"Well, the other angels are saying how well you work with them."

Crowley turned to look at some of the angel's he worked with. "So many lies."

"Lies, what lies?"

"I didn't like 'working' with any of them. All they did was talk about themselves and avoid doing what they were supposed to be doing."

"So you don't prefer working with them then..." Aziraphale stuttered to stop; a light blush appeared on his face.

Crowley stared at him. "No, angel I didn't prefer them to you."

"Oh, yes, umm thank you."

"We have an announcement," Gabriel called out as he stalked to the front of the room, Beelzebub at his side once again. She was getting tired of looking like a sidekick. She understood why the archangel had to explain this situation.

"Listen." She added ordering the demons to shut up.

"All the angels and demons that are paired together will interact here before they are sent out for jobs. Finally, the demon Crowley will be paired off with one angel until further notice."

Crowley watched as Aziraphale looked down at his hands that rested primly on his thighs. His best friend looked sad. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"So you found someone you wanted to work with." He hoped that they could work together; especially after the kiss he thought there was more between them. Admittedly he'd avoided contact because he was afraid of what he would find out. Would Crowley believe it had been a mistake?

"Yes, it's–."

"You can talk after I've finished here. You are the reason, after all." Gabriel glared as he spoke.

Crowley put two fingers to his temple and saluted him "Of course, please carry on."

"Crowley will be permanent working with Aziraphale."

"What me?"

"Yes, you, angel."

"They will also be based on Earth and will be around to advise others that are sent down for jobs. "Gabriel spoke through his gritted teeth. "Everyone get back to what you're doing." with that, he turned and left.

"So how about a spot of lunch." Crowley stood and stuck his fingers into his front pockets.

"I could be tempted into that." Aziraphale stood; there was a massive smile on his face. He ignored all the stares that were being thrown at them.

The demon winked at him "Tempting is what I do."

"Yes, yes, it is."

As they stood, Daniel walked over and bumped into them knocking the cup of coffee Aziraphale had been holding, and it splashed onto his pale colour jacket. Crowley turned with a quick glare at the offender, then turned back, bent his head and gently blew on the sleeve until the mark vanished.

"You've had that garment for a long time."

"I have indeed, right, thank you." Aziraphale ducked his head and smiled sweetly.

The demon and the angel headed towards the exit. One walked stiffly and primly, the other swayed his hips as he moved. Everything about them was the opposite of the other from the style of clothes, the colour and how they held themselves. The two seemed to work so well together.

"You know what; forget about lunch, we need to celebrate. How about drinks at the bookshop?"

"Perfect" It meant he would have Crowley all to himself.

"I have my car here."

"No speeding and please be careful of the people around you."

"Now would I do something like speed?"

"Yes, yes, you would and do."

Gadreel shook her head, what was it about Aziraphale that Crowley seemed to be drawn too? They talked to each other like an old married couple. He should be her demon, the others disgusted her. There had to be a way to win him over.

XXXXX

The two had a couple of drinks. Aziraphale was worried about what would happen. He had said nothing in case it was something stupid. Suddenly his arm was gripped firmly, and he was spun around and then being kissed. Crowley couldn't wait any longer. He'd nearly lost his angel, and then they'd been split-up. He wouldn't wait any longer.

He wrapped his arms around his angel's waist and deepened the kiss. It was everything he wanted and so much more. Crowley smiled as he felt arms around him and pulled him closer. A friendship that had lasted for over 6,000 years was now moving to something more. He looked forward to every tempting and delicious moment.

XXXXX

Gadreel stared through the window and watched as the angel and demon kissed. It should be her. It will be her. She would win Crowley over no matter what it took. All she needed was to come up with a plan.

XXXXX

Crowley smiled down at the person snuggled against his side asleep. All they had done was a kiss, and he had no intention of rushing things.

"I love you Aziraphale, my angel. I have for such a long time." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. If Crowley hadn't done that he would've seen a huge smile appear on the other man's face. It was purely angelic.

The End


End file.
